User talk:Acer4666/Season 5 stunts
7:00am-8:00am 1.4 & 1.5 passerby Could be Craig Hosking and Mark Vanselow talking. --William (talk) 10:58, May 29, 2019 (UTC) 1.6 Haas henchman I think Matteo A. Bof played this Haas henchman. However, I also think he played one of Ostroff's men given their similar nose, ear, jawline and eyes. But their hairs are totally different. Do you think they are both Matteo Bof? --William (talk) 12:19, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think the Ostroff man is him - seems to have different ears - but the Haas henchman could be!--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:40, June 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Kinda weird to switch stunt performers with stunt performers, maybe they are not around when they re-casted Jeff Kober? Anyway Mr. Ponytail here is probably a stunt guy as well. Do you think Mr. Ponytail is a stunt guy or an extra? --William (talk) 15:07, June 4, 2019 (UTC) 8:00am-9:00am 2.4 & 2.5 cop 2.4 could be one of the Picerni brothers. Personally I think it's Steve. And 2.5 looks like Mike Gunther. So the scenes of cops dodge van and Chloe get cornered are probably shot separately. Also I'm not sure why you labelled the 2.2 cop as "dodge van", as the only cops dodging van in that scene are 2.3-2.5 here. --William (talk) 13:34, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I think you're right. I didn't realise they were shot at different times, and thought 2.2 was a clearer shot of Steve Picerni - but I realise the performers switched--Acer4666 (Talk) 19:00, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::I think the cop in the original "cop doges van" file could be Brian Keaulana. --William (talk) 03:16, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :::Have restored the pic for discussion - but I don't think it's Brian Keaulana, who looks a fair bit older than this cop. I think he may just be a background extra like many of the other SS agents/cops--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:13, May 30, 2019 (UTC) ::Ugh, probably not. Keaulana was born in 1961 and the cop doesn't look like 45. --William (talk) 08:39, May 30, 2019 (UTC) 1:00pm-2:00pm 7.1 Lynn double Any chance Eddie Fernandez doubled for Lynn? --William (talk) 07:15, June 5, 2019 (UTC) 3:00pm-4:00pm 9.1 Ostroff double Tim Iacofano said in the audio commentaries(about 27:15) that "we have one of the actors up there, he was firing the gun. It wasn't a stuntman." And he does look like Alex Kuznetsov to me so I don't think it's Ostroff's double. --William (talk) 06:28, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :Oh wow, good point! I'll remove it. I think elsewhere on the wiki the gunman has been listed as "Ostroff's man", but I do think it is Ostroff up there like you say--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:15, May 30, 2019 (UTC) 4:00pm-5:00pm 10.1 & 10.4 separatist The 10.1 guy looks like one of the Wilshire CTU agent (imo Matteo Bof), though the close-up of him doesn't resemble him that well. Dunno what you think? And the 10.4 guy could be the same performer as the Burke guard below. Maybe a (former?) stunts unlimited guy? Also Acer can you grab the other stunt performers involved in the scene (the terrorists shot by the additional Secret Service agents and two Secret Service agent drivers) if you have any chances? Thanks! --William (talk) 06:09, February 21, 2020 (UTC) 9:00pm-10:00pm 15.4 Burke guard Battleship thought that the guard might be played by Eddie Matthews. I think they share some resemblances but overall they look different. Dunno what you think? --William (talk) 07:27, January 22, 2020 (UTC) 10:00pm-11:00pm 16.2-16.4 Henderson mercenaries 16.2 could be the same performer as Kim kidnapper? 16.2-16.4 could be Scott Wilder, Norman Howell and Erik Stabenau respectively? -William (talk) 07:13, June 5, 2019 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure 16.2 is Chino Binamo (but I don't think he is Kim's kidnapper). I'll check the others in a bit when I can watch the episode--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:24, June 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Have added Chino Binamo (I've crossed out the deprecated numbering and updated the other numbers)--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:57, August 20, 2019 (UTC) 11:00pm-12:00pm 17.9 Cooper mercenary I think Horace Knight really looks like him. --William (talk) 17:45, August 14, 2019 (UTC)